jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Shop 1
This page is about the Gun Shop in the Town. For information about the Gun Shop in the City, go to Gun Shop 2. Overview Gun Shop 1 is a building found in the Town next to the Glider Store. Reaching through the tunnel next to the Prison, it is the first building on the left. Inside Gun Shop 1, the player can find the AK47, Shotgun, Rocket Launcher (along with the corresponding ammo: rockets), Grenades, and the Uzi placed inside the counter; also with multiple black inaccessible weapons hanging on the wall behind the counter. The room on the left is a shooting range containing several moving targets. In a nearby corner outside of the shop is the Mustang. Purchases * Shotgun, costs $1,000 (one-time purchase) * AK47, costs $15,000 (one time purchase) * Uzi, costs $25,000 (one-time purchase) * Rocket Launcher, costs $50,000 (one-time purchase) * Grenade, costs $10,000 (not a one-time purchase, comes in packs of 5) * Rockets, costs $10,000 (not a one-time purchase, for the Rocket Launcher, comes in packs of 10) Gallery JailbreakGunShop1BackDoor.jpg|The entrance to the shop. JBGunShop1InteriorNewer.PNG|''The current interior of Gun Shop 1.'' Gunshop1interior.png|''An alternate view of the interior.'' Guncase1.png|''The gun case that contains the Shotgun and AK47.'' Guncase2.png|''The gun case that contains the Grenades, rockets, Rocket Launcher, and Uzi.'' JBGunShop1TargetRoomNewer.PNG|''The current target room of Gun Shop 1.'' Old gallery of Gun Shop 1 GunShop1.png|The exterior of Gun Shop 1 during the 2018 Fall-themed map. ShootingRangeOutside.png|The exterior of Gun Shop 1 before the Fire Update. GunShop1Interior1.png|The previous interior of Gun Shop 1, before the Fire Update. GunShop1Interior2.png|The previous target room of Gun Shop 1, before the Fire Update. Screen Shot 2018-07-12 at 9.18.14 PM.png|The exterior of Gun Shop 1 before Weapons/Items Update. Screen Shot 2018-05-13 at 11.36.07 AM.png|The interior of Gun Shop 1 before Weapons/Items Update. Screen Shot 2018-05-13 at 11.37.07 AM.png|The target room of Gun Shop 1 before Weapons/Items Update. Shooting.jpg|Gun Shop 1 during the 2017 Fall-themed map. Shootingrange.PNG|The exterior of Gun Shop 1 before the Surprise/Bonus Update. Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 3.51.47 PM.png|Another view of Gun Shop 1's old exterior. Trivia * Like with the Donut Shop, the area in which the Gun Shop 1 & The Shooting Range are was previously empty. * The Mustang spawns here, next to the brown text on the building that says "SHOOTING RANGE". * The targets in the Gun Shop 1 & The Shooting Range can change in different updates, (e.g. snowmen in the 2017 Winter Update and a picture of Earth in the Alien Update). * Before the Surprise/Bonus Update, the top of the shooting range used to be a Rifle. * Even though there used to be a Rifle on top of the Gun Shop, the Rifle cannot be equipped in the Gun Shop. * In the updates leading up to the Alien Update, the targets were aliens, hinting that aliens were coming to invade. * A slight bit of the Shooting Range's sign pokes through the roof of the building. * Before the Weapons/Items Update, Gun Shop 1 was called the “Shooting Range(s)”. * After the Weapons/Items Update, the Gun Shop 1 received a new interior look and now sells the Shotgun, the AK47, the Rocket Launcher, Rocket Launcher ammo, and Grenades. * After the Weapons/Items Update, there is now another Gun Shop on the map, called Gun Shop 2. However, this gun shop was removed in the 2018 Winter update for some reason, and was brought back in the Feedback Update with a new look. * In the target room, five target signs move back and forth and side to side. They will push the player if they stand in front of them, but will not do any damage. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Town Category:Weapon/Item